I Know we Can Make It
by AgentVaughnlover
Summary: Meredith and Derek survive after Susan's death. Late season 3 story arc.


Meredith had just turned the corner to the nurses station when she saw her father coming towards her. She had the urge to hide, but she decided not to. Her father walked towards her, he looked her in the eyes. Then started yelling at her. Calling her names, blaming her for Susan's death. Meredith froze afraid to speak or move. Memories of her childhood coming back to her. Derek turned the corner just in time to see Thatcher's hand hit Meredith's cheek. Her face followed his hand.  
Derek inter-seeded pulling Thatcher off Meredith. Derek took Meredith aside. Are you alright? he asked. She shook her head no. Derek took a quick look at her cheek and kissed it. Stay here I'll be right back, he said. He went up to Thatcher and pushed him against the wall. What the hell do you think your doing? Stay away from Meredith. You go anywhere near MY girlfriend and you will be missing parts of your brain. I don't care if I lose my license, Derek said. He walked back over to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her, holding her. After a few minutes he took her to his office, with an arm around her waist. When he shut the door to his office he turned to Meredith. He looked her in the eyes, concen filled his eyes. Meredith? That was all it took for Meredith to brake down. Derek held her in his arms pulling her to his chest as she cried. After a few minutes he picked her up and carried her to his chair. He sat down and sat her on his lap. He held her in his arms as she cried.  
It's okay now baby, I'm here, sssshhhh. he said as he held her rubbing her back gently.  
Try to calm down baby. I don't want you to start hyperventilating again.  
He kissed her cheek and the top of her head. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to stop crying.  
What happened? he asked looking down at her loveingy.  
He just came up to me and started blaming me for Susan's death. He said he didn't want me at the funeral. That I was disowned form the family.  
He looked at her shaking his head to say he understood.  
I love you. You have me now. I will never leave you again. I'm your family Mer? he said.

Okay. she said smiling, at least she had Derek, the love of her life. she kissed him. Thank you Derek, I'm glad I have you,I can't believe I have the test now. I hope I can get through it. I mean I think I just realized what has happened to me in the last two months just now and it's alot.  
yeah it is, he said . He smiled he had an idea.  
Would you like me to quiz you? Maybe if you had the information fresh in your brain you'd do better. Meredith smiled  
Yeah I'd like that. What do I get if I get a question right? she asked.  
You'll see. derek siad smiling at her.

Derek would ask Meredith a question. If she got it right she got her prize. Derek would start with a kiss on the cheek, or the mouth, the neck, the ear. Then after the next question he ran she finger's down her chest and stomach, causing her to shiver. He smiled as the moved to the next question after that he ran his hand over her bra, causing a moan. After the next question he bent his head down sucking on her breast causing her to moan and buckel her hips closer to him. oh god Derek, mmmm he stopped suddenly, asking the next question. After she got it right he smiled at her, untiing her scrub pants. Slipping his hand in he rubbed his fingers against her underwear. mmmmm Derek, ooooohhhhh he smiled. After the next question he pulled the underwear to the side and continued to stoke her mmmmm Derek, ooooooohhhhh god. That feels good baby. she moaned. All of the sudden he stopped. She looked at him whining Derek please . He smiled at her . I know baby but we'll finish once you pass. Besides look at it this way it will give you incentive to pass, and help keep your mind off other things. Besides your not the only one suffering now believe me. he said with a smile. He kissed her on the lips one more time. You should go he said pushing her off him. As she opened the door he called to her Meredith. She turned to face luck he said. She smiled at him and turned and left for the test.

Meredith finished her test. The Neuro was incredibly ease. Not to mention that Derek was right. His special attention had taken her mind off her family problems. She met Bailey outside.

Bailey: You're with Shephard Grey.

she nodded her head, and headed towards the OR. She scrubbed in and went to stand next to him. He didn't have to look up he knew she was there.

Derek: how did it go?

Meredith: okay, I did really well with the Neruo questions.

Derek: I hope so.

she giggled.

Meredith: So what do we  
she saw the ax

Meredith:Oh. Is that from the mountain?

Derek:Yeah

Meredith: What happened

Derek: That's what are whole staff is trying to figure out.

He said shaking his head

Derek:I'm glad you did well.

He said scrubbing out. After they scrubbed out Meredith went to find Bailey for the results.

Bailey: Grey you passed with a hundred.

Meredith smiled and went to find Derek. She found him on his office.

Meredith: so Bailey said I passed

Derek: Yeah

Meredith: Yeah with a hundred.

Derek went up to her and kissed her passionately and hugged her

derek: That's great baby.

He goes to his desk and took out a few packages that were wrapped

Derek: I brought you some gifts

Meredith:You didn't have to.

Derek:I know I wanted to.

Meredith opened the first one. Her eyes lit up.

Meredith:Oh Derek thank  
Derek:That way you have a peace of me with you if I can't scrub in with you.

Meredith: Aaaawww thank you baby.  
Then she opened her next present and her mouth stayed open for a few minutes. Opens it to find a silver Tiffany's bracelet.  
Meredith:Oh my god, derek, you shouldn't have

Derek: Hey after the intern year you've had you deserve it.

meredith: Thank you.

Derek: You're welcome.

He kisses her passionately on the lips.


End file.
